


Summer Wine

by maybege



Series: The Trip Of A Lifetime [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Dom!Paz, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Softness, Unsafe driving, Vaginal Fingering, roadtrip!Paz, slight degradation, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybege/pseuds/maybege
Summary: Paz promised you a nice dinner and a nice bed. Well, after a day of things gone wrong, he has another way of making it up to you ...
Relationships: Paz Vizsla/Reader, Paz Vizsla/You
Series: The Trip Of A Lifetime [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041497
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Summer Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huliabitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huliabitch/gifts).



> This is based on this ask by the wondrous @huliabitch who singlehandedly with her asks has made me create a universe for roadtrip!Paz! Thank you so so much for sending in this ask! ❤ The virgin!reader ask that I had planned on doing for today will have to wait for a few days since I can only now start working on it again after getting my notes back :D As always, let me know what you think!

“I don’t think dinner is going to happen anytime soon,” you murmured and could not help but feel a little disappointed. The sky was already darkening, the sun colouring the space above the mountains in dramatic hues of red and orange and purple as you sped along the road.

Paz had promised you a nice dinner and a reciprocation of that roadhead adventure you had given him this morning. But that had been before the traffic jam, the blocked road and the involuntary detour you subsequently had to take.

From then on, you had been able to feel how his mood had slowly deteriorated throughout the day. He had never been angry or snappy at you but you were able to feel it, the tension in his body. And it certainly had not helped when another car had almost crashed into you. You had never seen Paz so panicked and so angry as he had swerved, trying to avoid a crash. In the small 5-minute break at the gas station, he had not said a word, bis his hands had not left your body either, wanting to make sure that you were alright and you could have cried at how wrong this whole day was.

From the gas station to now, the drive had been silent except for the radio that you had playing the background. But the music selection was shitty and when they had started to play Summer Wine for the fifth time within the two hour mark you had switched it off, preferring the awkward silence over the repetitive music.

Well, until now.

“I’m sorry,” he said from his side of the car, running his hand over his stubble on the cheeks. You could see the circles under his eyes and the defeat in them and under no circumstances did you want to see him like that.

But you also could not just act as if it did not bother you because it kind of did.

“It’s not your fault,” you assured him, reaching out a hand to grab his, clasping your fingers together and smiling as he pressed a kiss to your knuckles, “I was just really looking forward to something that’s not fast food and to have … a real evening with you.”

He smirked against your skin, the twinkle in his eyes already showing you that he knew what you had wanted to say. “Haven’t the last few evenings been _real_?”

“You know what I mean,” you tried to explain, squirming in your seat, “No burgers, no shitty motel beds that break, no … well, a real evening like a – a date.”

“A date?” he repeated slowly, as if tasting the sound of the word on his tongue, “Never thought I’d hear you say that … you wanting to go on a date with me.”

“Of course, I want to go on a date with you,” you retorted confused.

He was grinning like a schoolboy now, his happiness contagious, as he kissed your skin again, his eyes never leaving the road. You smiled, letting your hand rest in his and looking out of the window again. It was almost completely dark out now, only the occasional street light showing you the way. Even in the great distance, you could not see any head or tail lights – it was like you were completely alone.

“Can you see how long we’ll have to be on this road?” he suddenly asked with a nod to the map that was lying on the dashboard.

He spread his legs, straightening his back, probably trying to get more comfortable in the seat for the next few hours. You took the map, trying your best to get a read on it.

“At least for the next three hours,” you determined finally, “I don’t think we’ll reach civilization within the next six hours either.”

“Alright here’s what you’re gonna do,” he stated, “I want you in this seat wearing my sweater and your panties and _only_ that, understood?”

You looked at him with big eyes, mouth gaping open at the husky tone his voice had adopted.

“I – what?”, your mouth was suddenly too dry for you to speak but other parts of to us body were certainly not. You pressed your thighs together at how casually he was holding the wheel, looking out of the windows as if he had not just asked you to undress in the driving car.

“Not if you don’t want to,” he explained, reaching over to gently squeeze your knee, “but I want to see you fucking yourself in my car, love, I want you dripping and when I think you’ve done enough I’ll pull over and make you cum myself, how does that sound?”

Before he could even finish the sentence, you had shimmied your jeans down your legs, leaving you almost completely bare from the waist down. Because of the long drive, you had pulled your shoes off hours ago, so that wasn’t an issue.

Without taking his eyes off the road, Paz reached in the seat behind him, handing you his soft sweater. The dark blue fabric till smelled like him as you held it in your hands and for a second you imagined yourself wearing it in his bed, at home, lazing around for the whole day like a … a real couple.

The road was completely abandoned and the chance of anyone seeing you take off your shirt was close to zero but still, you felt dirty as you pulled the fabric over your head, leaving you only in your underwear. You knew you could put on his sweater and take off your bra beneath it, knew that it would be the safer option, the more careful one. But there was something in the eyes that made you take the risk and so, with the sweater laying your lap, you unclasped your bra and let your chest fall free.

The cold air paired with the excitement of doing something so forbidden made your nipples pebble and your pussy clench.

“Kriff, look at you,” Paz rasped next to you, reaching a big hand out to tweak your nipple, “Such a good girl for me, aren’t you? Fuckin’ dirty - letting me tease your pretty tits whenever I want, huh?”

You bit your lip and nodded, enjoying his touch and arching your back into his hand. A particularly hard twist made your walls flutter around nothing and you gasped. You did not know how long he teased you but when it became a little too cold, he noticed and pulled his hand away as you put on his sweater.

You loved wearing it, the fabric was soft and warm and with how huge its usual wearer was, it enveloped you completely and then some. You pushed the sleeves up to your elbows, pulling the fabric down your back and making sure your upper body was warm and cosy.

“So ...” you trailed off, your hands fighting in front of your middle, “What, um, what should I do?”

“Want you to pleasure yourself, love,” he explained, “want you to spread your legs as wide as possible and tell me what you’re doing for yourself, can you do that for me?”

“I - I think so,” you murmured, suddenly a little unsure of yourself. Hesitantly, you spread your legs until your right knee bumped into the door and the left was stopped by the console between the two of you.

“C’mon,” he coaxed you, “you can do it, love, slip your pretty little fingers between your legs and fuck yourself. I know how much you like it when I finger you,” he continued, “there’s this moment when my thumb’s on your clit and my fingers find that spot deep inside you that makes your eyes roll back, let me see that, hm?”

You gasped, letting your head fall back against your seat, “You - you really want to see that?”

“Of course, I do,” Paz murmured gently, “‘s what I dreamt about before all this, seeing you love yourself. Makes my cock hard and mouth water.”

Encouraged by his words, your hands dipped to your thighs, gently running over the sensitive skin on the inside of your legs. You shivered, already feeling the wet heat of you through your panties. As the trees passed by, you pressed your whole palm against yourself, grinding against your hand and you moaned.

“What’re you doing, love?” Paz asked huskily, his eyes still on the road, “Don’t forget to talk to me, hm?”

“R-rubbing myself,” you gasped out, arching into your own touch, pressing your fingers harder on that spot, “Over – over my underwear. Stars, Paz, I’m so wet …”

“Pull your panties to the side,” he ordered, “Draw circles over that little clit, want you to show me how wet you are.”

He did not have to tell you that twice.

The heat in your belly seemed to be spurred on by the humming of the engine underneath you and by the absolute adoration in Paz’ voice. With a sigh, you pulled your panties to the side and without hesitation immediately went to your clit.

A gasp echoed in the small space as you finally found some relief that also made the need worse. You ran your fingers through your folds, collecting the wetness there, and spreading it over the little bundle of nerves.

A whimper escaped you at the immobility you were faced with in the car. With your head thrown back, you lifted your foot to rest on the dashboard, leaving you with more room to touch yourself, and slipped a finger inside of you. You were so wet it was almost embarrassing but you had come to the realization that Paz had brought that out of you – this shameless neediness.

The movement of your finger made a suspiciously wet sound. A sound, that the man next to you picked up all too well. Paz groaned loudly, his hand coming to land on your thigh, warm fingers splaying over the skin pulling your legs further apart, “Show me.”

You did, holding your hand up rubbing your thumb and forefinger together, your wetness forming a little string between your digits.

“Kriff,” he cursed quietly beside you, inhaling sharply, “Good, now one finger inside, work yourself up to take two of your fingers, slowly though, don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

You were not sure if he could your nod but you pushed one finger back inside you nevertheless, biting your lip at how kriffing wet you were. You felt open and vulnerable and exposed but it was also so, so hot. It made your heart race and your pussy clench at the thought of what you were actually doing. You were fingering yourself in Paz’ car on some abandoned highway while he popped a button of his jeans open to relieve his erection.

By the time, you were stretched enough for a second finger you were sure that there was a puddle on the seat already. Your whole body felt like it was on fire, as if just the tiniest of sparks would send you exploding like fireworks only leaving a melted puddle behind.

“I’m so close,” you moaned, your walls clenching around your fingers already, “Oh Paz, I think I’m gonna – I’m going to –“

“That’s enough.”

“What?!”, your eyes flew open, your hand stilling at his words, “But Paz – please, _please_ – I’m begging you I need to come so badly, I –“

“No, you don’t,” he replied chuckling, throwing you a stern look that still let you see the way his mouth quirked up at the side, “You’ll be a good girl and stop, won’t you?

A tearless sob escaped you as you pulled your fingers away. Your legs were trembling violently and your body screamed at being pulled off the edge.

Paz took a turn to the side of the road, immediately hueing the car in darkness as the streetlights were left behind. Your body was burning with anticipation, you pulled your leg from the dashboard, getting ready to climb onto him to ravished him in kisses and _pretty pretty please_ let him make you come.

But before any words could leave your mouth Paz had already left the car running around the back of the car ripping the door to the backseat open before actually opening your door. He looked wild, his whole body moving with how heavy he was breathing, his eyes wide and hot on your skin. He looked like he would ravish you and you wanted nothing else to happen.

You looked at him with wide eyes but his strong hands grasped onto your waist lifting you out of the car. You squeaked in surprise, slipping your arms around his shoulders and hooking your legs around his hips. The cold air made you shiver, especially seeing as your panties that were still somehow around your legs stuck to the wetness between your thighs.

Your – or rather _his_ –sweater slipped you a little down your butt at east keeping it warm. He shut your door loudly, his lips already on yours in a heated kiss. He was so warm and so close and so so _big_. You kissed him back blindly, gasping into his mouth, burying your hands in his hair.

“Kriff, I love this,” he whispered against you, “You hear me, love? Love this trip and getting to have you. Never gonna let you go now.”

Your heart was screaming in your chest, your pussy clenching around nothing. You were not sure if you had even heard him right but your need was also too big now to question him on it. So, you chose to ignore his words for the moment, to ask him about it another time, and instead focus on how he was going to make you come.

When he set you down on the backseat, you gasped as the cold leather touched your skin. Paz pushed you down, urgently but softly, so that your legs were hanging out of the car. You were breathing heavily looking at the ceiling feeling how he slipped off your panties. The car was tall enough for him to just kneel on the little step and breathe against your folds. Slowly, you pushed up on your elbows to get to look at him. Dark eyes met yours in the car as he pressed wet kisses to the inside of your thighs

“Think you should come now”, he whispered against your skin and you keened in relief as he licked a broad stripe up your pussy, “were such a good girl for me, teasing yourself. God, I swear I’ll never do a trip without you now you.”

“Promise?” you gasped, attempting a joke even though your head fell back as he flicked his tongue over your clit.

“I promise,” he replied reverently,

“Oh!” you gasped out loud as a thick finger entered you, searching out that spot that made you see stars. _That was what he’d been talking about_ , you thought dizzily.

“Come on,” he rumbled against you, dipping his tongue inside you, drawing a circle around your entrance, “come for me, I wanna taste you, please, love.”

Your legs were spread obscenely wide and as you heard a car pass on the road, the scene in front of you shortly illuminated you tensed. People could _see_ – they could see you if they just cared to slow down enough or to get out of the car if they were worried that you needed help. They would see you, half-naked, arching into Paz’ mouth, moaning into the night air as if you were not just standing on the side of the road.

Paz seemed to notice your tension, pressing his hand flat on your abdomen, keeping you still. “As much as I love this, I don’t want you giving anyone else a show,” he grinned just before diving right in.

“Although you probably love the risk huh?” he continued, making your face heat up in pleasurable embarrassment, “You were horny enough to finger yourself in my car when anyone could’ve been driving by. Just _imagine_ that, love, they’d be so in awe of your beauty, of that image you’d offer them trying to fit two fingers in that tight cunt of yours, all the while begging for my cock absolutely shameless.”

You moaned at his dirty words. Why did it turn you on so much when it was clear that you only wanted him anyway?

“Paz please,” you begged. although not exactly sure for what. For more of his words? More of his touch?

“It’s alright, I’ve got you, love,” he whispered, the caring voice making you feel so much smaller, especially wrapped up in his sweater that covered your torso. You nodded, whimpering, spreading your legs even further, although that was very much impossible, and arching your back off the seat hoping to get closer to him.

“Just relax, love,” he whispered soothingly, rubbing your naked knee and swinging that leg over his shoulder, “I’ll make you feel better, I promise. You just need someone to make you come, don’t you?”

“Uh-huh,” you nodded eagerly but Paz wanted to be a tease today and so with the lightest of kisses to your clit he drew away from you.

“Can you say that for me, love?” he cooed against your skin, “Can you say ‘I’m a little whore who just needs to come?’”

You whined at his request, at how close he was to give you what you craved so badly.

“That’s what you are, aren’t you?” he probed huskily, meeting your gaze over your body, “my little slut that needs a little bit of attention to her pussy to be happy, hm?”

Your ears heat up at the words but the rush of wetness between your legs made you sigh because … because –

“I’m a little slut that needs just to come,” you whispered, your whole body burning from embarrassment and arousal at the same time, “I’m your little slut, Paz. Please, please let me cum, I’m your – your good girl …” your voice trailed off just as his mouth descended into your folds again.

“You are, pretty girl,” he agreed, pushing one thick finger inside of you, “You’re my good girl, the very _best_ girl.”

He sucked on your clit so hard – so good – your vision went white. Three fingers pushed inside of you, making you keen at the stretch and relish in it at the same time.

You could feel the wave crest before it completely washed over you. Your legs were trembling around his shoulders and you bit into your knuckles keeping you from screaming but it did nothing to minder the pathetic whimpers that escaped you. Then it was too late, it was like all your senses shut down, you could hear nothing, see nothing, feel nothing except for his mouth on you as your whole body tensed in ecstasy.

Paz kept sucking on you, licking up everything you gave him with a vigour out you had not been prepared for.

“Good girl,” he praised you quietly, sounding very much pleased with himself. His broad fingers were still inside of you, slowly pushed in and out of you, riding you through your high, “That’s a girl, there we go.”

Coming down from the high was more difficult than you thought it would be.

You were laying across the backseat, shivering at the cold air that hit your most sensitive parts now that they were not covered by Paz hot mouth. His large hands were still on your thighs but instead of holding them open, he was slowly running his hands over them, warming you up while he pressed kisses to the skin of your inner thighs, working his way up to your hip before his path was blocked by the sweater and he leant over you to find your lips.

“Good?” he asked before gently kissing you.

“Very good,” you mumbled drowsily, burying your hand in his beard to keep him close to you, “very _very_ good.”

You could feel him smile rather than see him in the dark that was surrounding you and the car.

“I’m glad to hear it, love,” another kiss to your lips and then he stood up, gently coaxing you to leave the car and slip right into his arm, “C’mon we still gotta drive a bit before we get into town. Din recommended a place, I’m sure they have a nice tub for you to soak in, how’s that sound?”

You hummed tiredly, resting your head on his shoulder as he manoeuvred you back into the co-passenger seat. You loved how big he was. How he could dominate you when you wanted him to and how he could take care of you when you needed it afterwards. There were sounds behind you as you heard him getting the car ready.

“Did you mean it?”, you asked quietly, “when you said you - you liked this … with me?”

When you opened your eyes again, Paz was holding a blanket in his hands, standing outside in the cold only illuminated by the tiny overhead light in the car. There was still some of your wetness glistening on his chin and somehow you wanted to lick it all off him.

“I did,” he replied, looking almost shy as he rubbed the back of his neck, “I didn’t mean to just ... put it out here like that but - yes, I … I really like you and I like this.”

“Good,” you smiled, leaning out of the car to frame his face in your hands gently pulling him to you, “because I really like you too.”

The full moon in the sky was nothing compared to the grin on his face, “Good.”

The kiss that followed was slow and lazy and gentle and you smiled against him.

“You want some pants?” he asked after a while, looking at your bare legs, “don’t get me wrong, I wouldn’t mind fingering you again in the car but it’s cold and I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

The way he just casually mentioned to finger you in the car made your ears heat up but your clit was still pulsing from the overstimulation and you only shook your head, “Pants sound lovely.”

He walked to the back, rummaging in the bags and finally offering you a pair of his boxer shorts almost apologetically, “It’s the only thing I could find this quickly.”

You took them, slipping them on quickly before burrowing deeper in his sweater and putting the blanket over you. Despite having spent just an unknowing amount of time in the cold night air you felt warm and cosy.

When Paz walked around to the driver’s seat, you watched him from the outside, helplessly smiling at him and how warm he made you feel. He sat in his seat in silence for a moment looking over at you – _gazing_ at you – with such softness in his eyes it made your heart stutter.

“A kiss?” he asked, big hands coming up to cradle your cheeks and you nodded. You had pulled the sleeves of the sweater over your hands, loving how big it was on you. You were warm and cosy, wrapped up in his scent and kissing him at the same time. Life could not be better.

As his lips slowly wandered from your mouth to your throat, lightly sucking a mark into the sensitive skin you heard him mumble, “I’ll get you the nice dinner tomorrow, love, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello over on tumblr! @maybege


End file.
